


perch

by lunardistance



Series: SH 30 Day Fic Meme [5]
Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Minor Injuries, Time Travel, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/pseuds/lunardistance
Summary: Her heart feels strangely light around him; perhaps it is the sincerity of this place that makes her so willing to trust him.(day 5: write a short fanfiction featuring two characters who’ve never previously met.)





	perch

The Black Order is hot on their trail again. For every step they try to take forward, the Black Order always seems to be ten steps ahead of them at every turn. After all, the Order has the Chronicles at their disposal – articles of supposed historical facts and prophesies that must come into being at all costs, even if the price to be paid is in blood.

This reasoning is wrong, simply wrong, and to flood the world in darkness is something they simply cannot accept. Of course this is the reason all of them are fighting, to save the world from the deception they had grown up believing in so blindly.

And yet, even wholehearted conviction will tremble in the face of death and destruction.

“Flee,” a comrade tells her, pushing her towards a hidden alcove. “Flee and we will follow behind. Out of everyone here, you above all must—”

She tries to protest, tries to yell that each one of them is equally precious, that this world had been given to all of them to change and not only her, but the Order is drawing near and she has no choice but to take flight, white wings trembling as they spread out and carry her across time and space.

She has no idea where she is headed this time, but her wings are shaking in exhaustion by the time she finally comes to rest. The winds of time have not been kind to them; they look positively bedraggled, with blood leaking sluggishly from more than a few places. Still, there is no time to stop – who knows what trap the Order might have laid for her here?

The place that she has landed in looks strangely familiar, with its high ceilings and enormous pillars. It is a scene that she feels she has seen before, although she cannot place when or where. The room is vast, but there appears to be no other person in sight – not any one of her comrades, nor a member of the Black Order. While the latter is comforting, the former is equally discomfiting. Would they be able to find her here, when she herself does not know where she has arrived?

She winces as she tucks her wings behind her, promising herself that she would find aid for them as soon as possible. Surely this place cannot be entirely abandoned, not when it gleams so wonderfully in the morning sun. Deciding to take a chance, she crosses the room.

The large doors open out to a balcony, a beautiful forest laid out before it. She places her hands hesitantly on the railing and gazes out at the scenery, momentarily forgetting her pain at the sight. What kind of place could exist in such beauty, and what kind of world must this be that the Order would interfere with it?

“Good day.”

She starts at the greeting, whirling around to meet the smiling gaze of a white-clad man who gestures to her wings. “Do you require assistance?”

Her face pales and she shrinks back from him; only a comrade or a member of the Order would not question her wings. It is far too late to hide them, however, and she can only lift her chin in a show of bravery. “Are you part of the Order?”

The man’s face closes up for a moment, a strange expression flitting across his face, before he shakes his head. “I am not, but I understand your apprehension. On my honor, I swear not to harm you. I only wish to offer you assistance.”

She holds his gaze for a few long moments, searching for any signs of deception. Upon finding no such trickery, she submits wearily, and he leads her to a seat upon the balcony before retreating into the room.

Has she walked into a trap, she wonders. There are thousands of them scattered all throughout history, each one more cunning than the one that has preceded it, and yet… she can truly find nothing to fault the man for. Her heart feels strangely light around him; perhaps it is the sincerity of this place that makes her so willing to trust him.

He emerges again, soft cloths and a washbowl in hand. With her permission and under her watchful gaze, he cleans her wings with startling expertise, running warm water across the feathers and even dressing her wounds.

“Are you a carer of birds?” she cannot help but inquire, baffled at the meticulous care he displays.

A mysterious smile lifts his lips as he shakes his head once more. “I have had my share of experience with wings, yet I have no birds under my care.”

Once he has finished, he steps back to allow her to admire her wings, once again pure white and gleaming under the sun.

“Thank you,” she stammers, ashamed that she had doubted him at first.

“It was my pleasure,” he replies, smiling down at her with warm eyes, “although I believe this is the end of our brief meeting. I am afraid you are needed elsewhere once more.”

Her eyes widen at his words, even as she feels the calling pull of her comrades across the thread of time. She turns a startled gaze towards him, but he only smiles sadly at her.

There is no time for questions, and he seems to understand the situation somehow. With a hesitant nod, she faces out into the sky, stretching her wings behind her in preparation for flight.

“Be safe, little one,” he bids her as she takes off into the air. “Live on and never give up.”

His words follow her into the new world that her comrades have lead her into; although she cannot fathom why, a tear slips unbidden down her cheek, carried along by the wind back to the place and the man she has just left behind.


End file.
